


Take What You Want

by tabris



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-11
Updated: 2005-07-11
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuuuushi- please! I won’t just take them, I promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> [iron_tennis](http://iron-tennis.livejournal.com/) week 2 - gakuto vs eiji / strawberries (first place)

“Yuuuuushi- please! I won’t just take them, I promise. I only want one. I’ll even _ask_.” 

Yuushi eyed the box sitting next to their sleeping teammate. The top was partway off, just enough to see what looked like a particularly luscious strawberry nestled in it. It seemed Gakuto had a weakness for the fruit, not that Yuushi would ever do anything as sneaky as file the information away for future reference. 

Strawberry hair met Gakuto’s shoulder as he tilted his head to give Yuushi a pleading look he knew was irresistible. “Pleeeeease.” The pouting lip belied the glint in his eye as he added, “I’m sure you’ll get something out of it.” 

Sighing, Yuushi nodded. “Fine, go pester the poor boy for his lunch.” 

Flipping long legs over to stand up, Gakuto bounced to where Jirou lay and bent down to whisper in his ear. 

“Ji~rou… ne, Jirou.” 

_Hn. I tried. Not my fault he sleeps like the dead_ , the redhead decided as he slowly reached across Jirou’s prone body to snatch a strawberry out of his lunch. _What the-_ a hand suddenly clamped over his wrist and pulled outwards leaving him nose to nose with a supposedly sleeping Jirou. 

“Was there something you wanted?” asked a deceptively drowsy voice. “You could have just asked…” 

Amused, Yuushi tried not to laugh when his partner barely caught himself after Jirou let go of his wrist to pinch a berry out of the container next to him, bringing it within inches of Gakuto’s lips. _If Jirou wants to taunt Gakuto, let him_. 

Eyes nearly crossing, Gakuto followed the path of the strawberry…. straight into Jirou’s mouth. _But-_

“Hey, I thought that was going to be mine! Not fair,” he pouted. Before he could say another word, he felt hands weave through his hair and his head pulled down to barely brush his lips against Jirou’s. 

“So come get it.” 

A tongue peeked out to tease pouting lips, stained with juice, snuck into Gakuto’s mouth to wrap around his. Sweetness filled his senses as Jirou lightly nipped his bottom lip and pulled him down farther, deepening the kiss to share the fruit, bodies pressed close. 

_In that case, Jirou, you can tease him any time you want_ , Yuushi thought as he settled in to watch. 

Gakuto licked his lips and he pulled back slightly, breathless. “Got any more?”

**Author's Note:**

> also @ [lj](http://users.livejournal.com/_tabris/8867.html) | [dw](http://cheri.dreamwidth.org/3751.html)  
> 


End file.
